Zack Gets Worried
Later that night, Zack walks by to see Laura, who is hiding in the corner, and Reia and Garona spotted him. Garona: I see you. Zack: Don't rubbed it in. Reia: Zack, I know how much she means to you, but her attack wasn't your fault. Let me talk to her for tonight. Garona: Reia.. The warrior from a dying world..just like me.. Reia: Mine's already dead. Garona: Then what hope you plan to achieve here? Reia: Restoring what is already lost. Garona: Memories? Reia: Yeah. Medivh, is there something you wish to discuss? Medivh: This gate, who showed it to Gul'Dan? Who lead him to Azeroth? Garona: Gul'Dan called him a demon. Reia: Clearly, you have seen that before, right? Garona: Not the face, but the voice. Like fire and ash. Reia: (Basically, there's no way Ares would have magic like this.) - Suddenly, the door opened and a few members arrive. Anduin: I'll be here if you need me. Sasha: Thank you. Reia: Still up? Sasha: I had to. We figured out where Lea is. Reia: About time. Kale: But...it won't be easy, master. Caulifla: Quorra finds out that he is passed through Elwynn Forest. Reia: Did a scout told you this? Sasha: Yeah, we had a little help. Reia: Anything from Roxas? Kale: Yeah. He entered the Twilight Grove to get the Broadsaber. Reia: Good. Just give him some time. He'll find us. Kale: O-Of course. Caulifla: Almost forgot! The both of us have been training with the inner peace technique. Reia: Good. Tomorrow, you two can demonstrate it for me. Kale/Caulifla: Yes, master. Sasha: They are very fond of you. Reia: Yeah, I know. With Cabba returning to Universe 6 alone, someone has to watch them. Sasha: But why? Reia: Said something about extra duty on his home world. Caulifla: Sadal? Oh, yeah. Sasha: Right then. Best to get some rest. Kale: Yeah, I agree. Laura: Reia? May I...speak with you? Reia: Yeah. - Sasha, Kale and Caulifla went back to the guest rooms, leaving Reia with Zack and Laura. Zack: Did you learn Healing Touch yet? Reia: Yeah, I did. Laura: That's...good. Reia: Now, hold still. This won't sting. - Reia touched Laura's heart and casted the spell. Reia: It's up to you to regain your courage from here. I've already casted it on Presea and Karai too. Laura: Thank you. Zack: I agree. Thanks a bunch. - Both Laura and Zack returned to the guest rooms for the night. The next day, Durotan and his friend looked over the campsite and learned that Gul'Dan needed to be stopped, due to his rule of power. They know that Gul'Dan is too strong, but with the humans' help, they might have a chance. Meanwhile, in the armory, Kiva went in and finds Roxas with the Broadsaber, safe and sound. Kiva: Roxas, you made it! Roxas: Of course I did. I found the Broadsaber as promised. Kiva: Wonderful... Roxas: Where's Reia? I was supposed to give it to her. Kiva: Well, she's- ???: -right here. - The sound came from Reia, who just got into the armory. Roxas then handed over the Broadsaber to Reia. Roxas: Does it work? - Reia hold the weapon with both hands and activate it, unleashed a blue-colored sword-shaped saber. Kiva: Wow... Reia: This is perfect. Thanks, Roxas. - Reia deactivated the Broadsaber and takes out her Power Pole, placing it on the table. Roxas: No use for it anymore? Reia: It's better this way. Once the Skeleton King is destroyed, no one need to carry my legacy in someone else's shoulders. - Kiva refused Reia's weapon exchange, in the honest way possible. Kiva: Reia, you can't give up your brother's Power Pole like that. Reia: ...Enemies are getting more stronger, Kiva. I...didn't use it as often as I want to. Kiva: Well, why not keep it? Reia: It...has seen better days. Roxas: Your brother gave it to you when you are unconscious long ago. Reia: Yeah, he did. I think...it would be in safer hands with Shon. Kiva: Gosh... Roxas: A wise choice. So, what now? Reia: Me and the Saiyans are going with Garona to find the Great Gate. Believe me, if Axel could be nearby there, we'll find him. Kiva: Wait. I'm coming with you. Reia: Fine. But stay close, got it? Kiva: Clear as crystal. - The gang then ride off to find the Great Gate. Category:Scenes